The present invention relates to a composition for hair which, upon application to the scalp, activates melanocytes of the radix pili and promotes synthesis of melanin, thereby preventing graying of hair and restoring grayed hair to its natural color.
Graying of hair is a universal aging phenomenon. While hair dyes have been commonly used to dye grayed hair from the viewpoint of beauty, the use of such dyes is troublesome and sometimes causes side-effects such as rash of the scalp. Therefore, many users find hair dyes to be an unsatisfactory solution of the graying of the hair.
Under such circumstances, it has been desired to develop a pharmaceutical preparation or a cosmetic composition for application to hair capable of essentially preventing graying of hair and restoring grayed hair to its natural color.
There have been some-proposals heretofore such as those described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication (hereinafter referred to as "J.P. KOKAI") Nos. 60-174705, 61-165310, 62-45527, 62-63509 and 62-63510 in compliance with such a demand. However, the proposed techniques suffer from various disadvantages such as low effectiveness, low stability of the active components and insufficient safety. Thus no practically satisfactory composition can be obtained at present.
The inventors previously completed an invention based on a finding that the above-described problems can be effectively solved by incorporating a specified nucleic acid compound or a derivative thereof which is contained in a very small amount in the tissues and cells in the living organisms and which has various regulating functions and physiological effects into a cosmetic base (J.P. KOKAI Nos. 63-183518 and 64-25712). However, the effects of such a compound are yet unsatisfactory, since the absorbability thereof through the scalp is insufficient.